


the hard nights.

by stardustgirl



Series: Rebels Oneshots [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drowning, Light Angst, Nightmares, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Sabine understandably gets nightmares, Space Dad Kanan Jarrus, and so does Kanan, especially after the Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: “Why are you standing outside my door?”“We were working on the ship and Hera said she heard noises.  Wanted me to come check and make sure you’re okay.”“I’m fine,” she said curtly.|~~~|Sabine gets nightmares.  So does Kanan.





	the hard nights.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place shortly after Sabine joins the Ghost crew, maybe about 1-2 months later? Idk, up to interpretation.
> 
> TW: Attempted Drowning (nightmare)

Water.

Filling her vision, her ears, her eyes, her nose, her mouth, her lungs.

She struggles against the hands pushing on her back, on her neck, pinning her arms to her sides as she fights for a breath.

All she can see is the murky bottom of the lake, the darkness, the inky black, the—

She jolted upright, breathing heavily and raising a cautious hand to her throat.  No water. Nobody holding her down.

She was fine.  She was okay.

She took another shaky breath, glancing at the doorway.  Slipping out of her bunk and picking up her boots and the blasters she slept with, she creeped to the doorway, watching it.  Carefully she set the boots down and slipped them on, silently removing the safety on one of the blasters.

She hit the button to open the door and stood at the side of the door, out of sight unless whoever was outside entered, giving her a clear shot.

“Sabine?”

Kanan.

_ Breathe.  You’re fine.  You’re still useful to his crew.  They won’t kill you. Yet. _

She put the safety back on before holstering both blasters and stepping into view, glaring at him.

“Why are you standing outside my door?”

“We were working on the ship and Hera said she heard noises.  Wanted me to come check and make sure you’re okay.”

“I’m fine,” she said curtly, moving to close the door.

“Sabine, if- if you’re having nightmares, if that’s what’s bothering you…” he trailed off and she stopped, fingers lingering a few inches above the button.

“I’m  _ fine. _ ”

“I just want you to know Hera and Zeb and I, we understand,” Kanan continued in a rush.  “We have nightmares too. If you ever can’t sleep or anything...if you need someone to talk to….”

“No, you  _ don’t _ understand.  And I don’t  _ need _ anyone.”  She pushed the button, continuing to glare at him as the blast door slid closed.  He didn’t look surprised, just...sad, almost.

She turned to go back to bed when he continued speaking, his voice muffled by the door.

“No, we don’t.  And I know that you don’t  _ need _ anyone, Sabine.  You’re stronger at your age than I ever was.  But we’re still here for you, if you want us.”

His muted footsteps faded as he left her door, probably heading back to Hera.

She removed her boots and laid back down on the bunk, though she had no intention of attempting sleep again.


End file.
